<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>though their hearts so heavily weigh by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106464">though their hearts so heavily weigh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang lost against Ozai, and Katara and Zuko are left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>though their hearts so heavily weigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't good. oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Southern Water Tribe is the last stronghold after Aang lost against Ozai. The Northerners make their way down as the months pass, but there’s no sign of a new Avatar yet.</p><p>Katara still holds out hope that Aang made it out alive, but she must put that hope aside for the reality of her situation.</p><p>She teaches the female benders of the Northern tribe combative waterbending, heals the wounded of the war, and keeps everyone together. </p><p>Zuko trains the warriors in how to fight firebenders, teaches the non-benders the fighting styles of the Fire Nation, and helps Katara keep everyone together.</p><p>At the end of every day, they talk, keep each other sane.</p><p>It’s the worst possible outcome to the war, but together, they’re prepared to try again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>